BGMD:RRT Day 16
The guppies eat their chicken and sausage sandwich one morning when Pikachu came in. Pikachu: "Good morning,kids." Deema: "Morning,looks like we're doing some rescuing,huh?" Nonny: "Oh yeah." Pikachu: "Let's go check out that billboard at the Pelipper Post Office." Guppies: "Yeah." The team discussed on the rescues they decided to do. They finally settled to do some at Mt Freeze. They encounter the obstacles they approached before. They found the person they were looking for and were rewarded with a Red Gummi. The day turns to dark. (Song: Tonight,Tonight) All: "Time is never time at all. You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth. And our lives are forever changed,we will never be the same. The more you change the less you feel." Gil: "Believe,believe in me,believe. That life can change,that you're not stuck in vain. We're not the same,we're different tonight." All: "Tonight,tonight,so bright. Tonight,tonight." Molly: "And you know you're never sure,but you're sure you could be right. If you held yourself up to the light. And the embers never fade,in the city by the lake. The place where you were born." Gil: "Believe,believe in me,believe. In the resolute urgency of now. And if you believe there's not a chance tonight." All: "Tonight,tonight,so bright. Tonight,tonight." All: "We'll crucify the insincere tonight. We'll make things right,we'll feel it all tonight. We'll find a way to offer up the night. The indescribable moments of your life. The impossible is possible tonight. Believe in me as I believe in you,tonight. Tonight,tonight. Tonight,tonight!" (Song ends) The guppies are asleep in their beds when Gil has that dream again. (Gil's Dream) Gil: "..........This......that dream.....again.....it's been a while....." A familiar Pokemon appears. Gil: ".....You're......Gardevoir....." Gardevoir: "Yes..." Gil: "...Gardevoir. There's so much I want to ask you. Why do you appear in my dreams?" Gardevoir: "As an agent of spirits...I must watch over you and your friends...because that is my role now." Gil: "...An agent of spirits?" Gardevoir: "Yes. I fell under the curse of Ninetales in the place of my students...and became a presence without a physical form like this." Gil: "Students? You mean the creature or creatures that appeared in the legend about Ninetales? It's awful that that you students would abandon you and run away." Gardevoir: "Yes. My students were terrible. Mean and foolish...my students weren't very nice people. Truly. But...I don't hate my students." Gil: "Huh? Don't hate on your students? Why not?" Gardevoir: "Well...I wonder why myself...I don't quite understand...my students did some terrible things,but somehow,I can't bring myself to feel hatred...my students had some quirks,but there were good qualities too. And,when it happened,I was desperate..." Gil: "When it happened...? You mean Ninetales's curse?" Gardevoir: "Yes. I protected my students from Ninetales's curse with my entire being. If the students are facing danger...it is our duty to protect the students with our lives...we Gardevoir are that way. I kept my students safe..that alone was enough to make me happy." Gil:(to himself)"...Protect the students even at the rish of your own life...it's amazing what Gardevoir did." Gardevoir: "Oh,I must mention,I don't mind the form I have taken. I live on this way with pride in the role I have been given." Gil: "...Role?" Gardevoir: "Yes. All things have a role. They all serve a purpose. Just as I have my own role to play...you and your friends have a role to fill...you have....come here to perform a certain role...and,for that role...you and your friends got here." Gil: "What...? What are you saying?" The ground starts to shake. Gil: "Eeeek! Earthquake?!" The Pokemon starts to disappear in thin air. Gil: "No! Wait! I need to know more..." (End of dream) *BGMD:RRT Day 17